October Rain
by GreenApple01
Summary: Do Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin. Kaisoo Gs. "Terima kasih Oktober" dan hujanpun tetap menemani. DLDR. TYPO etc.


**October Rain**

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

GS | Typo | Abal Gaje | DLDR

Threeshoot

1/3

Romance, Angst, Hurt-Comfort

* * *

 _Karna kupikir, aku seharusnya tak datang._

"Permisi, anda Jongin-ssi?" pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. Matanya sayu .. tapi tajam.

"Kyungsoo-ssi?" Suaranya berat. Aku mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa. Dia menggeser posisi duduknya seolah memberiku tempat duduk disampingnya. Biar kuceritakan dulu kondisi dan situasi saat ini. Aku baru saja datang kesini, kantin kampus yang berada diujung timur dekat dengan gerbang timur kampusku. Kursi yang disediakan sebagian besar memanjang sehingga mampu menampung sekitar 4 sampai 5 orang. Ini hari minggu jam 3 sore, hari ke dua di bulan oktober 2016 dan kantin sedang sepi, hanya ada sekitar 6 atau mungkin 8 orang jika aku dan pemuda ini kuhitung juga. Dan sekarang hujan.

"Bisa berikan payungmu?" Aku bingung, tapi toh aku menuruti ucapannya. kukira dia mau apa dengan payungku, nyatanya ia hanya ingin menjemurnya disisi belakang kantin yang memang sepi. Sementara ia masih berjalan kembali, aku mengambil tempat yang pas untuk duduk, sedikit memberi jarak dengan posisi duduknya tadi. Ya Tuhan kenapa aku gugup? Dia sudah duduk diposisi awal tadi.

"Kenapa pergi ke kampus dihari minggu?"

"Eh? Ada sedikit hal yang perlu diurus Jongin-ssi." Aku tau suaraku sedikit kikuk. Tapi kukira wajar, ini pertemuan perdana kami. Jangan kaget.

"Kurasa lebih baik jangan formal. Kita bahkan belum tau siapa yang lebih tua kan." Dia terkikik geli, tawanya bagus. Aku tersenyum.

"kupikir memang benar katamu." Kami tertawa bersama. Tak tau sebenarnya apa yang kami tertawakan. Atau mungkin hanya aku yang tidak tau, entahlah. Dia tiba-tiba menatapku, Menyodorkan tangan.

"Baiklah, aku mulai. Namaku Kim Jongin, semester 7 Seni Tari. Aku disini tinggal sendiri karna memang keluargaku ada di Jeju, biasa anak rantau." Kujabat pelan tangannya. Terasa halus, lebih halus dari tanganku yang sangat kasar.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo, semester 3 Psikologi. Aku disini tinggal sendiri karna semua keluargaku tinggal di Busan. Anak rantau juga." Kutiru persis ucapannya sambil tersenyum. Dia juga tersenyum.

"Hahaha bahkan orang sepertiku pun ada yang mau menyadur." Aku menatapnya 'sok' jengkel. Tawanya makin keras. Dasar sinting.

"Kau orang yang menyenangkan. Aku menyukaimu." Loh kok? Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri.

"Maaf Jongin, kita baru bertemu." Aku mulai was-was.

"Haha kau lucu Kyung, aku bilang menyukaimu bukan mencintaimu. Santai saja lah." aku mendengus, entahlah dia menyebalkan. Tapi tampan.

"Tapi aku tidak janji kalau satu menit lagi aku masih tidak mencintaimu."

"Apa sih Jongin?! Isshhh." Aku kesal. Hampir saja ku pukul bahunya saking kesalnya atau mungkin malu lebih tepatnya.

"Hahaha begini kan lebih baik, sudahlah jangan gugup. Aku tau daritadi kau gugup."

"kau orang yang menyebalkan, sungguh." Aku masih kesal. Dia masih saja tertawa.

Dia memutar tubuhnya, menghadapku. Tangannya ia naikkan keatas meja untuk menumpu dagunya. Dia menatapku. Tepat dimata.

"Kalau memang tidak nyaman lepaskan saja sepatumu." Hah? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku tau kalau sepatumu pasti basah. Lepaskan saja kalau itu membuatmu risih, aku tidak masalah."

"Tapi itu tidak sopan." Suaraku lirih. Sebenarnya aku malu, sungguh. Darimana ia tau?

"Dasar! Mahasiswi psikologi seperti ini." dia menyentil keningku. Lumayan sakit. Demi apa aku ingin mengumpat tapi kutahan. Aku masih punya malu. Pada akhirnya kuturuti juga omongannya. Sepatuku kulepas, karena memang risih. Hujan sialan.

"Jangan cemberut, pipimu itu makin bulat tau Kyung."

"Apa sih jangan sok kenal."

"Kan tadi sudah kenalan hehe." Tau deh, terserah Jongin saja.

"Eh Kyung, kukira kau gendut tadinya."

"Hah kata siapa?" Untung aku bukan perempuan yang sensitif dengan kata gendut. Kalau iya, habis dia. Pasti.

"Dari foto sns mu. Kukira kau gendut karna wajahmu terlihat gembil." Ya Tuhan, tolong ajari manusia satu ini untuk lebih memfilter mulutnya, jujur sekali T_T.

Oh iya asal kalian tau, aku dan Jongin berkenalan lewat sns 2 hari yang lalu. Entah kebetulan apa hari ini yang sebenarnya hari minggu dan kampus sedang libur, aku dan dia sama-sama berada dikampus. Dan jadilah kita janjian bertemu disini. Dalam kondisi seperti ini. dan jangan biarkan aku menyesalinya.

* * *

 _Jangan biarkan aku terjebak, kumohon._

Ini sudah dua jam semenjak aku datang kesini. Banyak hal yang kami obrolkan. Mulai dari kegiatan kampus, tugas, musik, film dan bahkan hal-hal tidak penting lainnya. Dan aku sedikit banyak tau tentang dirinya. Dia, Kim Jongin anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Anak dari salah satu pemilik agensi terbesar di negeri ini tapi memilih hidup mandiri tanpa ikut campur orang tuanya. Dia bukan orang yang menjadi sorotan utama dikampus, tapi dia lebih dari sekedar terkenal. Dia terbiasa hidup susah, dia kerja sampingan dan memiliki kedai ramyun kecil didekat area gerbang masuk kampus. Dia pernah berkuliah di jurusan bisnis selama 2 semester namun pada akhirnya pindah haluan ke jurusannya yang sekarang, dan mengulang dari awal semester lagi. Sekarang dia dalam masa magang di sebuah sekolah tari yang terbilang sangat baik dipinggiran kota.

Dia, Kim Jongin, 24 tahun. Dan aku harus memanggilnya oppa, cih. Dia memaksaku memanggilnya begitu, mana sudi aku. Biarkan aku tidak sopan, dia menyebalkan. Tapi aku nyaman, eh?

Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku jatuh ke dia. Aku merasa seperti ada yang lain. Dia berbeda. Aku seperti bertemu teman lama. Kalian tidak percaya? Aku sungguhan. Aku, Do Kyungsoo, 20 tahun, tahun kedua di dunia kampus, jatuh cinta, dalam 2 jam pertemuan.

* * *

 _Jika aku bisa kembali ke titik awal, bisakah kita tidak perlu mengenal?_

"Kyung, kau harus tau kalau aku bukan pria yang bisa berbasi-basi. Aku juga bukan pria romantis. Tapi kukira aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu." Dia meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya pelan.

"Aku tau ini pasti sangat cepat untukmu. Kalau boleh jujur, inipun terlalu cepat untukku. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengikuti naluriku. Aku nyaman denganmu. Dan aku bukan orang yang berbelit-belit."

"Lalu aku harus apa? Kita baru bertemu dua jam yang lalu." Ini situasi macam apa sih? Selamatkan aku!

"Kupikir perasaan itu tentang kualitas Kyung, bukan kuantitas." Suaranya tenang.

"sungguh Jongin, kita baru bertemu dan mengenal dua jam yang lalu. Aku akan terlihat seperti perempuan gampangan." Suaraku melirih di akhir. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Kenapa mempermasalahkan hal yang tidak diperlukan Kyung. Dengar aku." Dia menyentuh pipiku, memaksaku menatapnya.

"Hatiku sudah mengatakan iya. Kau sudah ditentukan. Dan ketika hatiku sudah menentukanmu, apa yang bisa ku perbuat lagi selain ini? aku tidak ingin mengulur waktu lagi, kalau memang aku yakin iya kenapa aku harus menundanya? Dan kau tidak perlu berbohong, aku tau apa yang ada di pikiran dan perasaanmu." Dia tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus pipiku, mataku terpejam menikmati. Aku tidak bisa membacanya sedikitpun. Aku takut.

Aku merasa gagal sebagai mahasiswi psikologi, ketika dihadapkan dengan dirinya aku seolah mudah ditelanjangi. Dia bisa dengan mudah melihat jauh kedalam pikiran dan perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa berbohong ketika matanya menatap tepat dimataku, self defence ku hancur seketika itu juga. Dia terlalu kuat, terlalu misterius, terlalu berbahaya. Pikiran menolak tapi brengseknya perasaanku mengiyakan begitu saja. Kepalaku menggangguk, sialan.

Dia masih menatapku lembut, aku suka mata sayunya. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk lenkungan kurva yang indah, aku suka senyumnya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa sebagai perempuan gampangan Kyung, aku malah lebih menyukai kau yang seperti ini. yang mau jujur pada dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi apa aku bisa percaya padamu?" sebenarnya inilah yang sedari tadi mengganjal hatiku. Aku takut dengannya, aku takut dipermainkan.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku mungkin memang nakal, brengsek dan mungkin terkadang kurang ajar. Tapi kau harus ingat Kyung, ketika aku memiliki rumah, maka aku akan menjaganya. Yah mungkin suatu saat aku akan sedikit lepas kendali, tapi kau bisa tenang, aku tau aku milik siapa. Hatiku milik siapa. Milikmu. Milik Do Kyungsoo."

Aku terdiam mencoba mengerti. Inilah arah pembicaraan kami tadi, aku dan dia memiliki prinsip yang sama.

 _ **'Kamu boleh bermain dengan siapa saja asal ingat kamu sudah punya rumah, kamu sudah punya hati yang harus dijaga. Kamu bebas dekat dengan siapapun, bebas kemanapun tapi tetap harus ingat batasan. Dan jangan pernah menciptakan hubungan baru. Hubungan adalah komitmen fatal dalam hidup. Kalau kamu bermain-main dengan komitmen, maka silahkan pergi dari hidupku.'**_

Itu adalah kesepakatan dalam hubunganku dengan Jongin, iya semoga aku tidak menyesalinya dikemudian hari.

* * *

 _Seharusnya dari awal aku tau, tak seharusnya aku terlibat dengannya lebih dalam. Entah kenapa, keadaan ini membuatku takut._

Sudah jam 7 malam, dan kurasa sudah saatnya untuk aku pulang. Ini hari minggu, dan kantin kampus tutup lebih awal dari biasanya. Kami hampir saja diusir. Tapi aku malah tertawa melihat Jongin yang malah mencoba menggoda si ibu kantin. Ibu kantin yang memang sudah hafal dengannya hanya diam tanpa menggubris.

Pada akhirnya kami pulang. Jongin memaksa mengantarku pulang, padahal arah apatement kita berbeda. Kubiarkan saja, biar tau rasa. Kami berjalan pelan dibawah payung dan derai gerimis. Udara sedang dingin tapi hatiku hangat. Dia merangkulku mesra, tubuhnya hangat, aku suka. Demi apapun aku ingin menukar semua koleksi tinkerbellku dengan keadaan seperti ini. aku ingin waktu berhenti seperti ini saja. Aku bahagia meskipun berbagai perasaan resah mengganjal diotakku, tapi sudahlah kupikir nikmati saja dulu keadaan ini. nanti, nanti akan kupikirkan.

 _Karna kupikir, mengabaikan perasaan resah adalah kesalahan terbesar keduaku setelah aku memilih untuk datang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To be continue ...**

* * *

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya buat yang nungguin ff Only God Knows :'(

Sebenernya aku udah mau nulis lagi kelanjutannya, tapi filenya ilang dan hardfilenya ketinggalan di luar kota waktu kursus hikss

Maafkan aku T-T

Sebisa mungkin bakal diupdate lagi...

Dan untuk ff baru ini, semoga aku bisa fast upd

Okey bye-bye, love you


End file.
